


Bad Dog, Best Friend

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/F, Knotting, Power Dynamics, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Jade is plagued by two things; a frankly over-eager doggy dick, and a gorgeous roommate who likes parading around in next to nothing at all. Eventually,  one stormy night, something ends up happening because of it...(The rape is a fantasy being lived out, but is presented as legitimate at first, fair warning!)





	Bad Dog, Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/gifts).

> [jade makes a very sexy semi-feral dog girl, especially when she has a fat knot to sink into any hole she comes across. thats what im looking for here, be it some kind of heat, werewolf shenanigans, hell even grimdark or alt!calliope shenanigans, i just really want jade to pin roxy down and pound her in whatever holes you like. not a ton of specifics here, just some rough and messy jaderoxy smut where jade is only barely in control of herself and pounds the absolute fuck out of roxy.]
> 
> Drone Season fill! This was a blast to write, and I hope it goes over well!

Thunder rolls overhead, the gentle pitter-patter of rain against the glass panes of the nearest window sure to escalate in ferocity before the night is through. Throughout the house, the usual hustle of activity and thrum of electronic devices is curiously quieted, the occupants turning their attentions to pastimes of a decidedly more physical nature.  
The house's occupants would typically use a storm this ferocious as an excuse to cuddle together under a blanket, perhaps watching movies or perhaps risking the energetic pastime of competitive video games until one of them pounces the other for retribution over their trash talk, but tonight the two are conspicuously absent from their usual posts; Roxy's laptop left closed and unplugged, Jade's workstation left entirely still with even her former projects neatly tidied away.

It would be a mystery where the house's occupants have even holed up, were it not for the light giggling filling the silence, originating from the living room.  
While the weather outside is bone-chillingly cold, Roxy's made sure the interior is toasty warm, allowing her to swan around as she is in only half of her sleeping clothes; gone are her baggy pyjama shorts, leaving her lower half entirely bare save for the addition of some pink-and-white striped thigh highs, her shirt only just barely coming down to the curve of her ass. She puts a swing in her hips as she walks, aimlessly striding further into the living room and taking a presented opportunity to bend over, shuffling a few pieces of paper on their coffee table and putting a wiggle in her hips, seemingly for the benefit of some veiled audience.   
It's clear that she's walking with purpose, if not with a destination, and it quickly becomes even clearer what that purpose is; Jade reveals herself from the shadows as Roxy bends, naked save for a collar around her neck with an attached leash dangling down loosely. Her footsteps are silent as she pads towards her girlfriend, the only possible indication of her presence being the faint clink of her leash shifting; not that it's enough to get Roxy moving, of course.

For a moment, Jade seems to hesitate, standing right behind Roxy with her eyes fixed on the girl's ass, before the silence is broken by a low growl followed by a loud squeak as Roxy feels those strong hands gripping her hips tight

"Whoa! Jadey?" Roxy tries to straighten up, only to let out a soft, surprised 'oof' as she's forced back over, the motion of bending double unexpectedly pushing her bare ass out towards a worryingly stiff feeling protrusion.

"Uhhh... good Jadey? Heh, let's just- shit!" Roxy yelps as Jade pushes her down onto the floor, prompting her to flail and try to grab on to the back of the couch to slow her fall- but, when she's unsuccessful, she winds up pinned face down on the carpet, grunting as she tries to move up to her hands and knees. Once again, she's stopped, a strong hand on her back and a low growl slipping from Jade's mouth as it lowers down towards Roxy's ear. For a moment, they're both still and silent, Roxy's breathing tense and uncertain while Jade's is slow and measured, but eventually Jade lets out another growl, rutting her hips forward to drag her stiff, drooling length up Roxy's inner thigh as the other girl whimpers.

"You're cute, Roxy..." Jade breathes, one hand reaching down to take a firm handful of Roxy's ass, squeezing slowly to drag another little gasp out of the tense, pinned girl beneath her. "Really cute..."

It's an intimidating thing to have murmured in your ear by a muscular dog girl pinning you to the floor, and Roxy's definitely finding herself pretty intimidated as a result; she starts to squirm a little, only to stop quite quickly as she realises that all she's achieving is grinding herself back into Jade's throbbing doggy dick.  
Before she can formulate a clever response to Jade's comments, Roxy finds control of the situation once again ripped from her, this time in the form of Jade reaching down to pull Roxy's thighs apart. A little resistance is put up, of course, but Roxy's just not in any position to stop Jade from getting exactly what she wants; and when her legs are apart, Roxy's shown with no room for misinterpretation exactly what that is, when Jade's hips start to press close to her ass and the tapered tip of her canine cock starts to push insistently at her waiting folds.

"Whooaa, Jade, no no- hey! Bad dog!"

There's not much Roxy can do to protect herself any further- with a happy grunt, Jade pushes her hips closer home, slipping her tapered tip into Roxy's surprisingly slick slit. Roxy squeals, predictably, but her squirming and struggling is pretty minimal, all things considered; in fact, it almost looks more like she's just trying to wriggle into a better position for being fucked into the carpet.  
Whatever her goal was, she's quite firmly pinned beneath her pushy roommate, and all she ends up doing is dragging a few panting moans from the dog girl, followed by the most insistent of her little hip-thrusts, driving herself all the way to the knot inside of Roxy, panting happily as she hears her roommate squeal nice and loud beneath her. 

Of course, neither of them expect that Jade's going to stop there- Roxy tenses up with another whimper, sparing a glance over her shoulder at the blissed-out girl above her, eyes half-lidded and tongue lolling out. They both know what's coming next, and Roxy only needs to wait the sparsest second before Jade gives it to her- namely, Jade's hips press ever more firmly up against Roxy's ass, pushing slowly but surely until her knot slips into Roxy's insides in one quick, jarring motion, making her yelp out in discomfort.   
For a further moment more, the two are quiet and still, Jade breathing hard and Roxy just huffing as she adjusts to the intense sensation. Jade is the first to move, though it's slow at first; her lips press to the back of Roxy's neck, then to her shoulder, soft little kisses trailing over the bare skin as the girl beneath her lets out a very confused little sigh, eventually deciding to hazard a little objection.

"Jade...? C'mon, get off..."

Jade pauses, going perfectly still for just a second, before she lets out a loud bark of a laugh, giving one last smooch to Roxy's shoulder- ultimately, forgoing a verbal response in favour of sinking her teeth into the tender skin she'd been smooching, ignoring the startled shriek that she gets and moving on to start pumping her hips back and forth. While before she'd been moving slowly, the cautious stalking of a predator circling its prey, now she's starting to move with far more reckless abandon- her hips slap against Roxy's ass as the girl yelps and struggles beneath her, immobilised by the significant weight of a muscled dog-girl pressing down on her and the want to avoid exacerbating the teeth sunk into her shoulder. The latter is just shy of drawing blood, at least, but too much squirming might push that over the edge...  
"Jade! Fuck! Stop!" 

Roxy's pleas fall on deaf ears, quite predictably, and there's nothing that she can do to physically displace her over-eager roommate, left only to squeal and struggle uselessly as Jade's hips pump faster and faster, driving that knot deeper in eager, powerful thrusts accompanied by nothing other than eager panting and growling whenever Roxy moves a little too much out of position.  
A small mercy, at least, is that Jade's teeth pull away from Roxy's shoulder, the mark left behind sure to be one that prevents her from wearing anything strapless for a good few days, and the girl's lips even leave Roxy's upper body alone entirely, the dog girl far more caught up with letting out an ear-splitting howl as her thrusts deepen, her hips grinding in place every time she bottoms out in Roxy's pussy.

As the fucking continues, Roxy's yelps and whines get fewer and farther between, the sounds gradually replaced with deep moans and overwhelmed groaning, her eyes rolling back a little every time Jade's tapered shaft rubs up against certain spots inside her. It's clear to see that her objections are quite rapidly draining, leaving in their place a drooling, complacent sense of overwhelming pleasure.  
Eventually, though, things must let up; coincidentally syncing with a particularly illuminating flash of lightning, Jade bottoms out one last time, a second bone-chilling howl leaving her as she finally hits her orgasm, filling a suddenly squealing Roxy up with hot spurts of cum. It feels like it never ends while it's happening, filling Roxy to the point she gets concerned about her ability to withstand it, but eventually it abates and Jade collapses atop her conquered roommate, pinning her back down to the carpet with an almost comical 'oof'. 

Jade lets out a pleased little sigh, panting happily and giving Roxy's shoulders a few good smooches, letting the girl recover at first but eventually speaking up with a far more peppy tone than before.

"That was fun! We should do it again sometime."  
Taking in a breath, Roxy groans loudly, elbowing Jade in the side lightly to get her to shift, then propping herself up on one elbow to flash an exhausted grin up at the other girl.  
"Yeah! You're a pretty good actress, Jadey. You, uh, you gonna get off me any time soon? You're fuckin' killing me here."

"Uhhh... about that..." Jade grins sheepishly, making a show of trying to pull her hips back and letting Roxy feel the swollen knot keeping her in place- a sensation that makes her grunt, shuddering reflexively. "I don't think I'm going anywhere just yet..."

"Ohhh, my god. How'd we forget about this? This is so dumb. I need to showeeerrrrr..."  
Roxy flops dramatically back down onto the floor, resting her face on the carpet as Jade snickers above her. Her faux-indignation falters as Jade presses a loving smooch to her shoulder, and breaks entirely as the smooches continue, eventually leading to Roxy laughing alongside her partner.   
It is, after all, a very silly situation to be in. Might as well acknowledge it! As Jade said, they aren't going anywhere any time soon, so there's really no sense in souring the mood when things had gone so well before.

The minutes tick by slowly, but comfortably, with Roxy and Jade managing to find a position to cuddle in without putting undue pressure on Jade's swollen knot, and eventually it does indeed deflate enough for Jade's shaft to slip free, accompanied by a rather noticeable amount of cum sliding down Roxy's inner thighs.  
"Oh, finally! Geez, that took forever." Jade comments, pulling herself away from Roxy with one last smooch and getting back up to her feet to stretch out. "Mmh... you want me to join you in the shower?"

"Nahhh. If you came in here with me, there ain't no way I'd be getting cleaner than I am right now." Roxy stands up a little more slowly, wincing faintly, before slowly making her way over to Jade and leaning up on her toes to give the girl a smooch. As she moves away towards the bathroom, she grins, and gives one final parting comment.

"Bad dog. Best friend."


End file.
